


I Fall In Love Everytime Our Eyes Meet

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rinniki Nation, because its rinne, rinnes gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One day a young Rinne Amagi sees an enticing boy on TV. It's like love at first sight.Years later, it happens again. He falls in love with Niki Shiina.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	I Fall In Love Everytime Our Eyes Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! So I've basically been in love with both Rinne and Niki since day one and well I absolutely adore Rinniki so I decided to write this  
> I also profusely apologise for the shitty summary ahhh-  
> I was actually planning on this being about 500-1500 words long, but it turned out to be quite a bit longer than planned  
> And also also Rinne's thoughts were all supposed to be in italics, but because ao3 hates me they aren't so I just spaced them weirdly  
> It should still be obvious which ones are the thoughts though!!  
> And the "~~~" signifies a timeskip of some sort! (the first one is multiple years)  
> For clarification the first part takes place, when they're both younger (in their early teens) and the second part takes place when Niki first finds Rinne and takes him in  
> Anyways enjoy :D

Rinne was mindlessly skipping through the channels on TV. Doing anything but work, procrastinating as hard as possible. He side-eyed the door to the kitchen where work was waiting to be done.  
He yawned loudly into his hand, finding nothing interesting to watch. He groaned “Can’t they fuckin’ play anythin’ interestin’…?”  
He paused. A cooking channel. Eh, fuck it, might give it a shot… He stared at the TV screen. Some middle-aged dude was talking about some “child prodigy who’s super talented for his age”. He groaned again “Can’t they jus’ fuckin’ get on with it?!”  
He reached for the remote, about to turn over the channel and find something more interesting than a fucking cooking show. He even considered doing some chores for ones, before realising that he’d never actually do that. That’s when the so called “child prodigy” appeared. Rinne dropped the remote, staring at the TV screen, not budging an inch.

He’s kinda cute

His breath hitched when the grey-haired boy, a little younger than him he estimated, started talking. 

Fuck his voice  
It’s like fuckin’ honey  
It’s sickeningly sweet

It wasn’t that the things that the other was saying were particularly interesting, to be honest Rinne couldn’t care less, but his heart rate picked up.  
The boy then started preparing some ingredients. He moved with a graceful elegancy, which completely enchanted Rinne.

The way he moves  
His beautiful sleek body  
It’s addictive  
He is addictive  
He’s like a drug

Falling in love with him is like a gamble

Then the camera panned to his hands, kneading some dough. But what Rinne was watching wasn’t the dough, but his hands. Pale, long, flexible fingers moved swiftly. He blushed furiously, imagining those fingers being in a completely different place. Rinne licked his lips.  
Those long fingers’d look even more perfect, if only they were somewhere else…  
The boy started talking with his adorable voice of his. Rinne was completely smitten. For a boy who’s name he didn’t know nor who he actually didn’t know. He looked like an angel, a godsent. Rinne stared and stared, not taking his eyes off the screen even once.  
He’s absolutely fuckin’ perfect  
Those blue eyes  
The long, grey hair  
Just everything

He laughed, thinking about how silly he was acting.

I can’t fuckin’ fall in love, with someone I’ve never met! That ain’t fuckin’ possible  
Rinne decided he had enough, when the other male rose his hand towards his face and licked his fingers with his tongue. His thoughts became downright sinful at this point. 

Those plump, pink, kissable lips  
That beautiful tongue

A light-hearted laugh sounded from the TV. A blush spread across his entire face.

He’s cute, sure but this ain’t normal! If this were a normal fuckin’ crush I wouldn’t feel this way…

Fuck

The realisation hit him and he had to laugh at how ridiculous it was.

This weird feelin’ in my stomach  
The way my heart beats faster  
The way I just crave him more and more  
I’ve fallen in love, with someone I’ve never met

He wanted to cry and scream. He also wanted to hear the other boy scream, but that for entirely different reasons. He always wanted him to lick something completely else than those beautiful, long fingers. But he also wanted to do other things with him. Like… well cuddle.  
His face grew even warmer, just thinking about those kind of cheesy things

Am I some kinda fuckin’ shoujo protagonist?!

He was waiting for some kinda namedrop. He desperately wanted to know the boys name. Like really desperately, so he would know which name to moan while jacking off. But before a namedrop came, the TV turned itself off. A blackout. He desperately wanted to cry. Preferably in his arms really, but that wasn’t possible because well, the chance of meeting him ever again was close to 0.  
He wanted to cry and scream and bash his head into a wall.

Okay, great so now I’ve fallen in love with someone whose name I don’t know and who I’ll probably never meet again. Fuckin’. Amazin’.

Suddenly he felt his eyes tear up. 

Am I cryin’? Yes I’m fuckin’ cryin’ over a stranger  
a very beautiful, enticing, enchanting, perfect, gorgeous-  
He cut off his mind rant, until it became too long.  
I’ll never see him again. Never meet him. Never feel the touch of his skin against mine. Never.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
The world really hates me, eh? Stupid fuckin’ emotions, makin’ me love someone I’ve never met

He smiled, if only slightly.  
But the weren't necessarily 0  
He smirked.

And I still have my imagination

That was when his fantasies went down a completely different lane.

I can still imagine ‘im writhing underneath me  
Imagine ‘im on his knees in front of me  
‘is hot skin against mine  
…  
The feelin’ of ‘is soft hair against my fingers  
The soft kisses we could exchange late in the night  
Cuddlin’ till we fall asleep

His heartrate picked up again. He liked the thought of that.  
“One day maybe… We’ll maybe meet again…”  
That night, the other man had even infiltrated his dreams.

I just hope I’ll see ‘im again

~~~

Rinne slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the bright sun hitting his eyes. He had to sleep on the street. Again. Once again, he had managed to gamble away all his money and got kicked out of his apartment in the middle of Tokyo. He stood up slowly, his stomach growling, demanding for food. One look at the cheap phone he’d bought once, and he realised that he hadn’t eaten anything for the past four days. Shakily he stood up, nearly collapsing from hunger.  
He looked completely fucking exhausted, skinny and dirty. Aimlessly he stumbled through Tokyo, looking for something. Anything edible really. He was fucking starving. Dark rings beneath his eyes, he was shaking all over, felt really goddamn dizzy and well he just generally felt like shit.  
The further he walked, the more his vision dimmed. His brain wasn’t working properly, he felt like was going to collapse any second. With his last ounces of strength, he dragged himself into an alleyway, where he collapsed of malnutrition.

~~~

Rinne slowly opened his eyes. This time not blinded by the sun but by light from a bright lamp hanging down from the ceiling above him.

A ceiling? Huh, where the fuck am I?!

He sat up. Or well tried to. He still felt like he had a huge hole in his stomach, due to not eating for the past few days. He tried calling out, his voice sounding hoarse and scratchy, because well he hadn’t really drunk anything either. He looked around. It was a small, kinda fancy apartment with a leather sofa.

Did someone carry me here?

Then another male came into his view, wearing an apron and carrying some food to the small dining table. Rinne swallowed thickly. The others long hair swaying, as he decked the table. He watched him intently. Suddenly he felt even more hungry, but not for the food. He licked his lips. The smell of the food enticing him, but not as much as he did.  
The other man turned around and caught him staring. He smiled at him.  
“I carried you all the way here because you collapsed in an alleyway in the middle of nowhere. You’re also seriously underweight. Seriously, why can’t you take proper care of yourself? You’re lucky I found you there!”  
Rinne just nodded slowly, too entranced to answer. He just stared at the way the other’s lips moved, as he talked.

He carried me all the way here and he cooked for me? Oh my god he’s perfect

As soon as Rinne tried to stand up to go to the table, he felt like he was going to collapse again. Immediately, he felt a warmth at his side, as the other wrapped his arm around his shoulders and guided him to the table.  
“What were you even doing out there on the streets?”, the other questioned.  
“I dunno…”, Rinne rasped, in his hoarse voice. Fuck his throat hurt. “By the way, the name’s Rinne Amagi…”  
The other sighed. “Niki Shiina. So tell me Rinne-kun, what were you doing out there all by yourself?”  
Rinne sat down, ignoring the question and started eating like a madman. 

This is fuckin’ delicious  
but not as delicious as him  
Niki-kyun I’m gonna completely eat ya up

Niki sat down opposite of him and just watched him eat. “You really were hungry, huh?”  
Rinne just nodded, like gobbling down more food.  
I’m gonna eat ya up for dessert  
“So why were you out on the streets, completely starved?”, Niki questioned again.  
“I don’t have a fuckin’ home y’know? I jus’ live out an’ about on the streets, gamblin’ for money!”  
Niki’s eyes went wide. “So you’re homeless, huh? Well not anymore.”  
Rinne coughed and spluttered at that statement, before the other thrust a glass of water into his face. He grabbed the glass and took a nice, long sip.

Havin’ the water run down my throat is a nice feelin’  
Kinda wish it were something else though  
Something white  
Something sticky

Rinne blushed furiously at the thought.

I really jus’ am that horny, eh?

“Whatcha mean with “not anymore”?”, Rinne asked carefully around a mouthful of chicken.  
“What I mean is,”, Niki said slowly, “That I still have a spare bedroom. I can’t just leave you out on the streets, half dead and starving! And also, take a shower please, you smell.”  
Rinne swallowed down his food and smirked.  
“Oh so we’re gonna live together?”, he asked. Tone suggestive. Niki gave him a weird look, not quite understanding the implication of Rinne’s tone before smiling at him.  
“Precisely. Or do you have something against that?”  
“Nope, not at all~ actually I’m kinda delighted to be living with ya~”  
Niki’s eyes lit up at that.  
“Nice to hear!”, he smiled at him.

Holy fuck ‘is smile is breath-taking  
‘is eyes are beautiful  
I could stare at ‘im for hours  
He’s the perfect housewife, eh?

“Rinne-kun? Are you alright? You’ve been staring at me for the past five minutes… do I have something on my face?”  
Rinne shook his head before quietly grumbling “Nothin’” Niki gave him a sceptical look but said nothing, as he started to clear the table. Niki quietly sang a song to himself, as Rinne just sat there, staring at him. Falling him love with him.  
He felt like he was cheating on that silly TV crush he had like seven years ago. 

C’mon I gotta get over ‘im some time  
And Niki-kyun is jus’ perfect for me

“Would you stop staring at me? It’s starting to creep me out!”  
Rinne’s ears just grew even warmer. “’M sorry…” Niki just rolled his eyes, trying to act annoyed at Rinne. He still had a fond look in his eyes.  
“By the way the bathroom is this way…” he grabbed Rinne by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway. “You can take some of my clothes to change into. They might be a bit small, but it’ll be fine.”  
Rinne just nodded silently, while Niki disappeared into another room, probably his bedroom, to probably grab some spare clothes. He left the door wide open. Rinne stood in the doorway, intensively watching Niki, once again.  
He made sure to look away, as Niki turned around and gave him so clothes, which probably were too short and too tight to fit him comfortably. But they were Niki’s clothes.  
Quickly he ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before looking at the clothes Niki gave him.

I bet these look perfect on that skinny, lithe body of his

Rinne quickly stripped himself, before getting under the shower and letting the warm water wash away the dirt on his skin. Letting his thoughts sway. Most of his thoughts involved him and the other man together, under the covers.  
The exact same thoughts he had about seven years ago for the other boy with long grey hair and equally as beautiful blue eyes.

In a way he reminds me of ‘im  
They’re both equally as intoxicatin’

Before getting too frisky, he got out of the shower dried himself off and then he just stared at the clothes, blushing furiously. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly unfolded the shirt.

This is fuckin’ dumb, why am I actin’ up like this  
Must be love, eh?

He slightly smiled to himself, as he pulled the shirt over his head, Niki’s smell enveloping him.

Damn he smells absolutely fuckin’ amazin’

After getting dressed, still feeling kind of lightheaded, due to Niki’s smell completely surrounding him, he headed to the living room, where Niki was. He was sitting on the sofa, watching some dumb comedy TV show, occasionally laughing at one of the cheesy jokes. Rinne felt his heartbeat fastening, whenever he heard him laugh quietly.  
Awkwardly he stood at the entrance to the living room, the TV just becoming white noise to him, as he became more and more addicted to the drug named Niki Shiina.

His eyes  
His lips  
His hair  
His body  
His caring way  
His cooking  
His laugh  
His voice  
His… everything  
I love you Niki Shiina

“Rinne-kuuuun? You’re staring again. Want me to file a restraining order?”, Niki said, teasing him. Rinne smirked. “Niki-kyun you wound me~”  
Niki shook his head and huffed a laugh as he patted the spot on the sofa next to him. Hesitantly Rinne sat down next to him, his breath hitching as their knees accidentally knock together. He flinched away, the contact flustering him.  
Niki gave him a confused look at the action, as if asking him what’s wrong.  
All Rinne did, was give him a reassuring look, miraculously Niki completely understood what he meant, even without words. He smiled at him, making Rinne’s heart skip a beat. He looked away, all his confidence to initiate something completely gone. It had disappeared. Niki was making him feel things, he’d only ever felt once before. But that guy on TV was probably just some dumb crush anyways.  
He smacked himself mentally, for even thinking about doing anything intimate.

Get yourself together man, you’ve known ‘im for like three hours  
ya can’t fuckin’ start makin’ out with ‘im  
jus’ give it some time, will ya?!

He was trying to prevent himself, well more his heart and his dick, from doing anything dumb, which could completely ruin this “friendship” between them. And he’d probably get kicked out as well, and he didn’t really want that to happen, did he?  
He sighed quietly and just continued watching the TV, trying not to do anything stupid. He stared at the TV with a strong intensity, trying to tone out Niki’s quiet breathing next to him.

Dontcha dare do anythin’ dumb, Rinne

As he was trying to distract himself, he suddenly felt a warm weight against his shoulder. He slightly turned his head to see Niki fucking Shiina asleep and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Don’t freak out, don’t freak out, don’t freak out-

Just when he thought that Niki couldn’t get any cuter, he started snoring quietly, drooling slightly. Rinne blushed furiously, tiredness suddenly overcoming him. He yawned and laid his head down on top of Niki’s, nuzzling his cheek into his hair. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

I could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, it's kinda rushed tbh?? But I had a lot of fun writing it sooo  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> Love, Leo~ <3


End file.
